Gasping for more
by kaithelonechampion
Summary: An other ficlet I wrote while in London... on my iPhone
1. Chapter 1: One zero Timberwolf

She frantically walked around the hallways in hopes of finding somebody. She entered the lounge and headed straight for her red head friend. He saw her coming and a look of dread washed over his smile, although she failed to notice.

"Hey, sparkie!" She elongated the last syllable "you know, for tonight's party..." She had her big puppy eyes

"Yeah..?" Asked 'Sparkie' while looking around for an escape route

"You know how my mother is, right? Well, I thought that-"

"Oh! You see, it's hmm... I'm, kinda already, you know... Going with..." He frantically looked around, completely drawing a blank

"With me" came a familiar voice

The two conversing teens turned to see at the owner of the voice. Saturn Girl stood there, smiling her usual smile with her hands holding a small board. She winked at Garth who blushed and continued his "sentence"

"Um, yeah! Sorry Tinya, maybe you could ask Clark, or Chuck?" Not two nanoseconds after, he and his "date" disappeared.

The ebony haired girl flopped down, rather unceremoniously, unto one of the chairs. She started twirling her wavy hair. She heard the doors open and turned to see her superman, the only person who could save hr from a terrible fate "Supey!" She all but screamed which made the kryptonian wince. She flew towards him and hugged him.

"I reallly need your help!" She said, using her acting talents to convince the boy this was a life or death situation

"What? What is is?" He replied urgently

"I need somebody to accompany me to the party tonight!"

"Why? Afraid coming alone would hurt your rep?" He poked her nose playfully

She knew he wasn't being mean, but this was the perfect opportunity for a guilt trip. After all, he was the perfect date, albeit too much like a farm boy. She turned around and started to cry "Is that what you think of me?" She added sniffing and stuttering for good measure

She could feel him tense up. Poor boy scout, he was too nice for his own good. He started stuttering apologies and trying to comfort her. She turned around rubbing her eyes for effect, which worked.

"Aw shucks, Tinya I wish I could take you, really I do, but" he rubbed the back of his neck "I gotta help with patrolling, why don't you ask" he squinted as a normal person would and looked around "Timberwolf?"

She heard a muffled "no!" From behind the door, which opened immediately after. "I will not accompany HER to any party, especially not after you lied, Mr. Boy Scout" he smirked and went to lean on a pillar to read.

She looked back to where Superman should have been but wasn't. "How'd you know he lied?" She turned around to Brin

For once, he wasn't wearing his uniform: he had opted for civilian wear. Although the clothes were used, they looked not half bad. A very slim black tee shirt with ripped and faded denim slacks, and sandals for his big feet.

"I smelt it." Was the curt reply

"Hey, I-" "No" he pushed himself from the pillar using his back muscles, put his bool into his back pocket and started toward the main stairs that led outside. It just so happened he needed to walk past Tinya to get there.

She stepped in front of him. "Oh please, you didn't" "even know what you were about to say? Yes, I did"

He stepped to the right, but she stopped him "Wait!" She paused for thought "come with me, pleeaaase?"

Brin snorted "Oh please, we both know neither of us want to go with the other" he was about to walk, but she talked again.

"It's not that I don't want to go wi-" he slammed his hand next to her head, almost caging her in. He brought his lupine face closer to hers. She was so afraid she forgot she could just phase out. "Don't. Ever. Lie. To me" he said in a low and rough voice. He dropped his arm and was about to leave, but Tinya didn't take well to being bullied. She levitated a few inches off the floors to meet him eye-to-eye "Don't you talk to me like that or-" "or what?"

This time, he really did cage in, and she was frightened. He brought his face close to hers and she whimpered. He stopped. His face had an odd expression: a mix of disgust and something forlorn. "What was that?" He asked angrily "w-what?" She replied surprised

"Why'd you make that noise? Did you think I was going to hurt you?" He was really angry now

"We-" "like an animal!?" He looked pained "or maybe you thought I was going to do something beastly!" His eyes had a dark glint. A glint that made his crimson eyes look richer.

Before she could say, or do anything, he had her completely against the wall. She could feel the coldness of the wall and the heat from his sculpted torso. She turned her head to the side and her breath started to increase in speed. He started licking her neck, sometimes bitting gently into her plump flesh. He lowered to her collard bone; where he suckled and left a mark. She moaned and he immediately took a step back. Not in fear or disgust of himself, but in satisfaction "and people think I'M an animal" he looked utterly disgusted now. He left her, still gasping for more...


	2. Chapter 2: Making it even

He exited the legion headquarters in his sole civilian outfit. His worn out shoes almost sliding on the ground, sometimes a pebble or two enters through the holes, but he doesn't bother with them. As he walked his torn denim pants rubbed against his hips with his ripped leather belt that loosely holds the pants in place. Timberwolf dove in his old military style jacket and fished out his wallet.

As Brin kept walking, he counted the credits he had. Only twelve remained. Twelve credits, of all the fortune his mother left him, the fortune he took from Dr. Londo. He could not go to his usual spot, but at least walking was free…

"For someone with the codename Phantom Girl you sure as hell ain't subtle" he said, barely sparing her a look over his shoulders. He waited for the girl to catch up with him, but before he could say anything she asked "How'd you know I was following you?" _Stupid question,_ he thought before answering "You were upwind from me" Tinya simply looked at him quizzically, he sighed "The wind. It carried your scent to me" he simplified. Tired of interacting with the girl, he turned about and started to walk.

Brin had, albeit grudgingly, allowed her to accompany him. After a few hours of uneventful walking, the duo made their way back towards HQ for an early supper. Tinya halted before the door and looked at him. "What?" he asked, annoyed by her presence. She bit her lower lip and wringed her hands together in an uncharacteristically shy manner. For some reason, he kept glancing back at her lips. He exhaled sharply through his nose, leaned on a nearby pillar and pressed her to either answer him or leave.

Tinya took a deep breath and switched from her shy to her nervous mannerism: she started to twirl a strand of her wavy ebony hair and looked down. For some odd reason, Brin enjoyed the feeling he got when he made feel that way. He blamed it on his animal instincts. "Well?" he asked, clearly crossed that she was dodging the question.

She looked over at him, no longer was he leaning upon the pillar. He was standing intimidatingly close and she felt her hear skip a beat. Without a shred of hesitation in her mind, she jumped into his arms and she kissed him. She slipped her tongue in his mouth while he was still surprised. Instincts took over the young male as his tongue started a dance with her's; waging war for dominance.

As soon as the tongues returned to their respective owners, she nibbled on his lip and deftly moved to his sensitive, lupine and adorable ears. She nibbled on the tip, softly at first. As she intensified, she started kneading his lean but muscular chest. She heard him grunt in pleasure as his hands held her hips tightly in place against his own.

She moved downwards, along his strong and definite jawline towards the neck, kissing him on the way there. Upon reaching her destination, she started to playfully bite the excited wolf man. Tinya then sucked the area, earning another grunt of pleasure from her partner. She stopped, panting, took a look at the visible hickey she had made and then she gently, lovingly pressed her lips against it. And with nothing else, she fazed from his grasp and faded through the walls of the building, settling the score with the hot and ready wolf man…


End file.
